


Bang!

by Atiredsoul



Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series), Fantasy High
Genre: Angst, Drunkenness, F/F, Fear, Getting high, M/M, Party, Partying, Possibly Unrequited Love, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Repression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:55:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23116585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atiredsoul/pseuds/Atiredsoul
Summary: (Kind of based on episode 18 but this is dated after they defeat the nightmare king and the goddess. Warning, spoilers.)Fabian should be partying, he should be making out with that hot blonde elf in the corner.Instead he's getting high on a couch and spiraling.
Relationships: Adaine Abernant & Riz Gukgak, Ayda Aguefort/Figueroth Faeth, Kristen Applebees/Tracker O'Shaughnessey, Ragh Barkrock/Fabian Aramais Seacaster, Zelda Donovan/Gorgug Thistlespring
Comments: 3
Kudos: 75





	Bang!

**Author's Note:**

> The title is based on the song Bang! By AJR. This fic is gonna be kinda deep so, sorry in advance. I hope you enjoy this fic and I'm sorry for any typos.

Fabian's body was draped across the old couch. His head leaned against the arm rest and he took another deep inhale of the duskmoss. His grip loosened on the can of soda in his hand. 

He was exhausted. He blew out some smoke and he looked around, observing the rest of the party. Music was blasting throughout the house and it was starting to annoy Fabian. His skin stuck to his shirt and he took a sip of soda to help his cottonmouth.

He should be getting drunk and partying. Instead he lounged on a couch, high as a kite. He felt like he was weighed down. He tried to sit up a bit and he grunted. He looked around and he saw some of his friends.

Fig was in a corner with Ayda and they seemed to be hiding. They were close. Fabian watched as the two exchanged soft quick kisses. Fig seemed to be alert even if she was drunk. Ayda was probably still sober.

He took another quick hit of the moss and he looked to Kristen and Tracker. The two were messily making out on the wall opposite of him. The two had been inseparable since the forest. He could see fear in Kristen's eyes whenever Tracker wasn't in her sight.

He rubbed at his eyes and he looked over into another corner where some furniture and a coffee table was at. Gorgug was holding Zelda in his arms as he relaxed in one of the chairs. She seemed to be coming down from a drunk rage. 

The two were having a hard time still. Fabian remembered how Zelda kept holding onto Gorgug when he came back. She just sobbed into his arms. He could understand why. They all barely came back out alive with the crown.

He rubbed at his face and he felt sticky with sweat. He took another sip from his soda and he started to feel stuck and frozen. He suddenly needed to get up. He needed a change.

He shook his body as he pulled himself up and he finished off the duskmoss. He pushed his body towards the kitchen and he tried to not fall on his face. His limbs felt too heavy and he missed the couch already.

It was quieter in the kitchen. A few people seemed to be grabbing drinks and others seemed to be just chilling and relaxing. Riz was faced towards Adaine and he sat on the kitchen counter. The two seemed to be in deep conversation.

Fabian didn't want to bother them. He grabbed another soda and he headed towards the back. The house felt stuffy and too claustrophobic for his tired self. As he walked towards the sliding glass doors, he felt a sick feeling in his gut.

He looked down and his hands started to shake. His eyes tried to focus on them but they seemed to be turning clear? Fabian's fear skyrocketed and he suddenly was back in the forest.

The thorns and briars were wrapping around him and he could hear Chungledown Bim in the distance. He could hear other shouts too. He felt like he was choking as he struggled and tried to get free. 

He gasped and then he was back. The party was still happening but some people had turned to look and stare at him. He needed to get away from all the eyes. He slammed the glass sliding door open and he took a deep breath as he stepped out.

He stumbled towards a more secluded area and his hands were clenched at his sides. He felt the need to draw his blade. His eyes drifted to the forest behind the house and he felt nauseous as he glared at the trees.

He leaned against the side of the house as he spilled his guts. Tears trailed down his cheeks and he couldn't stop his body from shaking. He gasped and tried to catch his breath as he finaly stopped vomiting.

He wiped his mouth on his sleeve and he cracked open the new cold soda. He chugged it down and it washed away the acidic taste in his mouth. He moved away and he started to look around. 

The pool was filled with bodies and he watched as people partied and celebrated. He glared at them. He didn't know why people were so happy. They had all been through so much. Aren't they all tired? His eyes glazed over as he kept thinking and drinking.

"Hey Fabian? You good Cap?" A deep voice asked.

Fabian whipped around and he had his hand on his sword. He relaxed instantly when he saw that it was just Ragh. The half orc's eyes had gone wide and Fabian moved his hand away from his weapon.

"Hey Ragh, I'm good. Sorry. You just, scared me." Fabian said quietly and he looked towards the ground.

Ragh seemed to be as drunk as he usually was at these parties. He was wearing his bloodrush jacket and his bandages on his gloves were unwrapping and tearing a little.

Ragh stared at Fabian. His eyes observing and searching for something. Fabian tried to hide his blush and he slouched down. He was ruining the mood. He should just leave. He stared down and his hands started to turn clear again.

Fabian's eyes shot up and he started to shake his hands. He clenched his eyes shut to try and stop the nightmare. His breathing was erratic and he started to shake his head. He can't go back to the forest. He couldn't. His eyes flashed back open when he felt someone touch him.

He was shocked as Ragh pulled him into a tight hug. Fabian tensed up but he slowly relaxed into the orc's hold. Ragh was gently rubbing circles into his back and he was breathing deeply and calmly. Fabian started to copy him.

"That's it. Just follow my lead. In for four, hold for seven, out for eight." Ragh said softly as he tried to calm Fabian.

The world seemed to slow down as Ragh held him. He felt...safe. It was weird. He had never felt like this before. He let himself relax in Ragh's hold. He eventually started to pull away and Ragh let him.

Fabian kept breathing like how Ragh told him to and he looked up at him.

"T-Thank you. I'm sorry if I ruined your mood." Fabian muttered out and Ragh frowned.

"Don't apologize. You needed someone to pull you back down. Have you uh," Ragh rubbed his neck and he frowned as he stared at Fabian.

"Have you talked to Jawbone about, any of this?" Ragh asked quietly and Fabian looked down in shame.

"He's already dealing with the others. I can handle this myself." Fabian mumbled out and Ragh frowned.

"Fabian. You went through some pretty traumatic stuff. You need to talk about it. You're having a hard time man." Ragh said softly and he gently touched Fabian's shoulder.

The half elf flinched under his touch and he kept staring at the ground. The tips of his ears were darker and he looked to be in deep thought.

"What if I come with you? For moral support?" Ragh asked softly and Fabian looked back up at him.

Fabian bit his lip and he started to play with his hands. He didn't want to take up Jawbone's time when his friends could be with him. But Ragh wasn't going to let this go. Fabian sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"Yeah, I'll talk to him tomorrow. But you have to be there." Fabian whispered out and Ragh nodded and smiled. 

Everything was silent for a moment and Fabian slowly moved closer to Ragh. He wrapped his arms around the half orc and he let his face fall into the spot between Ragh's shoulder and neck. He was so tired and empty.

"Ragh, can you...hold me for a while? Just until I fall asleep?" Fabian asked softly.

Ragh smiled and he nodded. He picked Fabian up and he started to head oved to one of the bigger trees on the property. He sat down under it and he let Fabian rest in his lap.

"I'm here for you bro. Owlbears forever." Ragh said softly and he started to gently rub Fabian's back. 

The half elf yawned and he sleepily nodded. He could deal with all this when he's sober and awake in the morning. He felt good though. He hasn't felt anything like this in a while. 

"Thank you Ragh. I believe in you." Fabian mumbled out and he slowly started to fall asleep in Ragh's hold. The music faded and he just let himself feel safe. 

The two held onto each other throughout the night as the party started to wind down. Ragh stayed awake and he yawned as the sun started to come up. 

The morning would bring many new things to Fabian's attention, but for now, he dreamt.


End file.
